Elevator Love
by Solluxhoneysuckle
Summary: Aph Ireland has had deep feeling for his brother Aph Scotland, he might finally get to tell him when an incident occurs.
1. Chapter 1

Elevator Love

They were the last ones to walk out from the world meeting. It was boring as usual but you, Ireland, thought that this time it was kinda fun since you didn't doze off and sleep the whole time. England and France got into an intense and heated argument which was completely hilarious. Then a bee through in from the window and landed on Finland shoulder, since Finland is such a baby he shrieked and freaked all the Nordics out which resulted in a confused Denmark and Iceland, an embarrassed Norway, a panicked Sweden, and a screaming Finland. You were giggling until Sweden glared over at you then you turned and pretended to talk to Scotland.

Right now you're walking out with your...handsome...brother. Scotland. Oh you have such affection for him, but you can't show it. You don't mind incest, but you're scared that he has no interest in you at all or doesn't like you in that way. You're scared he'll ignore you for many many many years.

"Are ya' listenin'?" Tunes in a familiar voice with a thick Scottish accent. Oh crap you were spacing again. You look startled and turn to him with wide eyes and furrowed brows. "M' guessin' ya weren't. Anyways, 'll repeat, that meeting sure was somethin'."

"Ye I guess so." You answer back in a small Irish ruffles your fluffy,spiky orange hair and you crinkle up your nose which makes your freckles bunch up. "Oi! Don't mess with me hair!" You giggle and playfully push his arm away and he smiles. Oh how you love his smile. How you love him. After walking down the hall you both finally reach the elevator. Scotty presses the button that points down then waits with you. While this wait occurs you brothers engage in a small poking war. You think its funny to see two grown nations in suits fighting with each other like this. One in blue and one in green. The green suit is obviously yours, with a nice white tie. Scotland wears a blue suit with a black tie, which you think is very attractive.

Finally the elevator makes a ping and opens the doors. You step in first then Scotty steps in after you. You press the "F1" button for the first floor and the elevator starts to descend, but then it abruptly stops with a loud thud. On instinct you cling to one of Scotty's arms in a full hug. He amusingly looks down at you as if to say "Pathetic", but surprisingly he doesn't instead he says, "Cute." Then lightly shakes you off going to the buttons and mumbling to himself. You huff and cross your arms, tapping your right foot in a rhythmic pattern.

"Maybe if i jus-" Scotty pushes the "4F" button and lets out a curse as the elevator ascends at a strikingly fast speed. You clench your jaw shut and hold onto the rails of the elevator tightly. The elevator finally freezes in place, but the doors do not open. Scotty is muttering faster and lower to himself now, obviously cursing. He presses the "3F" button before you object to what he's doing. The elevator plunges down for about 1 second, making you yelp and your stomach make that flipping feeling. Luckily the elevator has now stopped in place.

"STOP PRESSIN' BUTTONS," your hands are still gripping the rails very tightly, so much so that your knuckles are a snowy white, "YOU'RE GONNA GET US HURT"

"Okey, Patty, wheres ya idea then?" He clasps his hands together and turns his head to you with a menacing glare. Hes very intimidating you must admit, your heart sinks a bit in fact. You stammer now as he strides over to you and looks you over, hands on his hips and glaring over you with those intimidating emerald eyes. Gosh when your hanging onto a rail and crouching slightly its easy for him to be taller than you and stand over you. To stop your stammers he lightly places his hands on yours, which are still gripping the rail. He then bends down a bit so you're both within direct eye contact. You close your eyes waiting for the worst to come,but instead of a slap or something you're met with the sweet sensation of someone kissing your neck, making you gasp and flinch.


	2. Chapter 2

The Scot quietly pulls away, not letting go of your hands. You open your eyes to see him smirking. Then you notice that you must have a huge blush, you take note that your cheeks are hot and such. You're a bit of a pale fellow so this isn't good, you're easy when it comes to blushing and since you have freckles you look like a strawberry when you blush. You always got teased for it and you absolutely hate it. You blink, its been silent for a while now and you have no idea what to do, you're flustered and scared and you notice your heart is beating about 50 miles a second. He pushes some of the bangs from your face and mutters in a soft voice, "Hey its ok i wont hurt ya or anythin." He then kisses up your jaw line and you feel yourself tensing up a bit and starting to feel warm on the inside. He lets your hands go, but then intertwines yours with his. He then kisses you on the lips and it feels so nice, but at the same time you're startled. You hesitate, but then you kiss back. The kiss is sensual, sweet, and overall the best. Really you don't mind this at all then you notice it isn't a dream or anything and that hes actually choosing to do this, you now feel a slight rush of excitement. He pulls away with a calm smile and you actually smile back, you're blushing darkly now. You're so happy that you've kissed the person you love so much. You then furrow your brows and stand up straighter, out of the weird position you were in, "I love you." Oh no the words have escaped your mouth and now there's no turning back... But you're confident this time.

"I love you too." Then you both slip into another sweet kiss. You hope this never ends, finally nothing is going wrong in any way. You feel so alive right now its one of the best things ever. After a short time he pulls away and lets go of your hands.

"I think we should get more comfortable," He sits in a corner and pats his lap lightly,"I think this will be better for us." You nod and go over and sit in his lap, leaning your back against him and looking at the ceiling. He kisses your forehead and pokes at your freckles with cute chuckles. God hes so hot. That's right you admit it hes hot and everything, hes so perfect and you're finally his. You sigh and start to undo your tie and take off your jacket, you're getting pretty bothered and hot so why not. You lay back against Scotty again and look up at him then you start undoing his tie for him, noticing some beads of sweat on his forehead. He looks down at you with a smile and he ruffles your hair again. You start to have difficulty with the tie thanks to the position you're in. You sigh and stand up then face him, sitting in his lap again and starting on his tie and jacket. He closes his eyes after all this and lays back against the wall with a smile. You stare at him and wrap your arms around his neck as loosely as possible and he perks up and looks at you. You're blushing furiously and is flustered. Very flustered. You don't know how to say it I mean you are a shy virgin after all. You huff at how hard this is, asking him for sex or something.

You start to shakily mutter the words in a small voice, "C-can we u-uh... can we... I-I want to...," you get too flustered and cover your face.

He takes your hands away from your face and stares at you with an expressionless face, "I know what you mean and yes we can." He flashes a handsome smile. Oh do you love him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning NSFW Also sorry if it isnt good im very rusty with my writing  
**

* * *

You get pulled into another kiss, but its a lot rougher this time. He gladly pushes in his tongue into your mouth and makes sure to explore every inch of it before pulling away. You whine when he pulls away, but then squeak as he lightly pins you to the ground by your shoulders, him hovering above you. You feel time kind of slowing down and you stare into his beautiful eyes. The Scot slowly traces his hands down your chest then stops at your pants. He giggles and pokes at the forming erection.

"H-hey don't be a tease!" you pokes at it again and you arch your back a bit, giving a hiss.

"I find it really cute that you're super sensitive, its going to be fun to tease ya'." He chuckles and begins to undo his own pants before yours. You cover your face with both hands while this occurs, you're so nervous and scared... Yet... you feel this sense of safety. You perk up and look down to see that you're both now in boxers and you instantly cross your legs as an instinct. Scotty blinks and pokes at your knees.

"Hey you need to calm down. I know its your first time, but it doesn't hurt that much i swear," he pauses and takes out something from his jacket pocket,"Oh good thing I have this since its your first time." He gives a small but harty chuckle. You're confused at first then you notice what it is.

"Why the hell were you carrying lube in your pocket?" You say in a rough whisper.

"Why the hell not?" He looks over you and brings your legs apart, smoothly slipping in between them. He starts to kiss up your neck then roughly makes out with you. You gasp and lightly pull away when he sticks a hand in your boxers and you grip his shoulders tightly. Dammit it feels really good, you find it a bit sad that you're so weak at the moment, but you can't help it. You give a moan when he starts to stroke it lightly. **(( -Writers note- I'm a flushy baby whos too embarrassed to put dick or something like that so ill refer to it as "It" ))** You breath heavily and grip onto him tighter, "S-scot stop being an ass." You shakily say inbetween breaths. He shrugs and reaches farther down, slowly pushing in a finger and you give a tiny scream. You shudder and tremble at the feeling, but yet you give a whine when he pulls away. You turn your extremely red face away as the Scotsmen lubes up. You're still scared, but you trust him. You bet he's right, maybe it won't hurt for long. You're less scared now and ready as he hovers over you once again, hands on your shoulders, him ready at the entrance. You look up at him and find that hes actually softly staring into your eyes. He might be a bit intimidating... but hes so gentle.

"Are ya' ready, Pat?" He says in a hushes whisper. You nod and inhale a sharp breath of air. All of a sudden he pushes into you and you let out a deep moan of pleasure. You scratch at the ground as you're taken away by ecstasy, with every thrust you moan louder and louder. you can feel him going faster and faster and it feels great. Soon you're a mewling mess, sometimes calling out his name. He himself gives little grunts, but he rarely makes any sounds compared to you. You claw at the ground more as you're nearing release and then he finally hits those little bundle of nerves in the right spot.

"S-SCOTTY- AH." You scream his name and arch your back, your moans have turned to near screams of pleasure."F-faster- please." You wince with one eye open and the other closed. He nods and does as you have wished. You gasp and shake violently and say,"W-wait! Scotty I' gonna-" You release and finally the tension is relieved. After you release he does the same and pulls out, wiping sweat from his forehead. You lie there as a trembling mess, your legs crossed and your face red. Scot puts on his own boxers then puts yours on for you. Then he puts his arms around you and lays with you, holding your hands and murmuring in your ear "I love you." You smile and murmur back,"I love you too."


End file.
